Here's your Holiday
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: AU, "It is what we want Sango-chan." "Then why are you crying?" --Song fic to stay together for the kids by blink-182 --


Soru: Ah man, Divorce sucks, ne? Well since my Mother is Korean and my Dad is american I decided to fit in some of thoes issues. but anyways I wanted to write a tear jerker and this was what came out, it's a blink-182 song fic to 'Stay together for the kids' a very emotional song next to Adam's Song. but review and tell me how it was, don't flame pleeeeeeeeeeeeease???

and just as a percaution try to hard not to flame me for spelling/grammer errors I tried hard but my spell check is down and I can't download it, sorry, ill be up with the good version soon as possible, untill then just sit tight!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha,  
  
Nor do I own Park Joon Ho, or Young Ju, thoes are fictional characters by An Na.  
  
I don't own Blink-182's song.  
  
there happy?  
  
Happy reading  
  
333Soru  
  
:It's hard to wake up When the shades have been pulled shut:  
  
It was Christmas Holiday... I was happy, maybe things would be better... I don't know I guess... it was all I wanted for Christmas. You know, family was coming over... I wanted them to behanve like adults... not like me and Kohaku when we were five years old...  
  
I awoke to the sound of my Uhmma screaming to my father about the rent. I sat up on my old slab of rubber foam mattress. Thin rays of light hit my face, just shining through the cardboard my parents had put up on the windows so my neighbors wouldn't see...  
  
CLASH!  
  
"YOU SLUT, I KNEW YOU WERE SEEING THAT BASTARD!" I heard the muffled screams from my father as I covered my ears, trying to drown out the sound of my parents screaming...  
  
I watch thoes Christmas specails you know... The ones with the perfect family...  
  
It's not even snowing... it's just cold and wet... our Christams tree is dead, kind like our home...  
  
:This house is haunted it's so pathetic it makes no sense at all.:  
  
It's so pathetic how they fight like children, WHAT DID YOU THINK THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER MEANT UHMMA? I hated them for fighting, they were so selfish, what about me? What about me and Kohaku... it's so embaressing going to school everyday, crying... Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha had been worried... So what? My parents are Children... it's so pathetic how Me and Kohaku are Uhmma and Father some times.... It just makes no sense...  
  
I look at a photo under my bed, the one I keep of me, Kohaku, Father, and Uhmma... it's like looking at a dream... I was just eight, Kohaku was two... We were all happy back then! Imagine that... my world was once like this crinkled up black and white photo. Now I'm afraid to come home from school... Sometimes I just don't even want to wake up. Uhmma blames me, she's says my grades are the reason my Dad is so stressed all the time... She says it's because he knows I'm a failure so he takes it out on her? God that's lame...  
  
Come on Uhmma, I know you can make up a better excuse than that...  
  
I hate them for raising Kohaku around such hate...  
  
I've slowly become a ghost to this house, I drift and come back when ever... it's always the same... fighting yelling...  
  
:I'm ripe with things to say The words rot and fall away:  
  
I drag myself up off of my bed and make my way into the kitchen... preparing Christmas Breakfeast... I suprisingly can hear the Christmas carols from the other homes, I wish I was at that house... opening up presents with Kagome and Souta... they don't know how lucky they have it...  
  
I look in the fridge... I look at the grocries that I bought, not that whore of a Uhmma who was too busy cheating on my Dad to notice we were out of food...  
  
No my Uhmma's not a whore... I love her. Did I really Just say that?  
  
I crack the eggs... Symbolizing our broken home... They sizzle on the pan...  
  
"Sango get you're lazy ass up out of be- Sango, what are you doing..."  
  
"Making breakfeast..." I answer to my Uhmma solemly, I made my Uhmma this way...  
  
" Oh well thank you Honey... I just haven't had time lately, that bastard of a father! Never believe ANYTHING he say's to you Sango, not one word of it!"  
  
I break the egg in my hand, can she not see it's Christmas? We're supposed to get along and be happy...  
  
"He's such a liar, You hate him too don't you Sango, he doesn't love you either! He always off somewhere!"  
  
Just shut up please... it's Christmas... I put the eggs on the plates and onto the tables.  
  
"Little bastard, I hope you realize how much I hate him, you hate him too? I bet you do, you should!..."  
  
"Uhmma JUST SHUT UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WE'rE SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILEY NOT BE BICKERING OVER THAT MAN-WHORE YOU SLEPT WITH LAST NIGHT!" My eye's went wide and I covered my mouth as I realized what I had just said, but that wasn't what my Uhmma was worried about, it was thoes stupid...  
  
"EGG'S SANGO? EGGS? YOU LITTLE WHORE!!! YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC TO EGGS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GIVE ME HIVES?"  
  
She slapped me across the face...  
  
I sat down when she left, Kohaku came out from around the corner, I gave him a smile...  
  
"Merry Christmas..."  
  
"You too Sango..."  
  
We sat and ate our Christmas eggs alone not taking our eye's off of the two untouched plates beside us...  
  
Kohaku started crying...  
  
I don't blame him, so I cried too...  
  
:What stupid poem could fix this home I'd read it every day:  
  
I smiled as I walked into our small little living room, and held a plate of eggs infront of my father, surley he wasn't allergic to eggs...  
  
"Merry Christmas Daddy! I hope you like eggs!"  
  
"Move! My God Sango, first your Uhmma now you... just go away I have a migrane, and the game is on."  
  
His big burly arms pushed me away from the T.V. I went to the Garbage can outside to sump the cold uneaten eggs. I spoted the beautiful Christmas lights out one evryone else's houses...  
  
I had to run inside before I cried even more... 'Remember Sango, it's Christmas!... Keep it together... atleast for your family...  
  
I smiled as a black hatch back pulled up with a bunch of my relitives in it.  
  
"Hey Yoishi-kun Taki-san! Young-Ju! Park Joon Ho! An Na! Halmoni! Harabugi!" I smiled welcoming my Korean relatives on my Uhmma's side, (My father was Japanese-american, he was born in America but Uhmma was born in Korea... that was why Uhmma made me call her Uhmma, before Dad was Okay with me calling him Apa... but then they started fighting...) It was They're 10th year in America and were well accustomed to Christmas...  
  
"Taki! Get your ass over here! Meet your family! God are you really that stupid!" Na shouted.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch I would be able to get my ass out of the car, ne?"  
  
"Hey fuck you, Taki!" Yoishi shouted to his older sister.  
  
....So why do they not act like it?  
  
I stood silently as my familey brushed past me...  
  
"Merry Christmas..." I whispered.  
  
I think of Kagura's stupid poems about divorce, but it all get's better in the end...  
  
What stupid poem could fix this home... I'd read it every day...  
  
:So here's your holiday!  
I hope you enjoy it this time you gave it all away!  
It was mine!:  
  
I walked in to the living room to Ju and Joon opening thier gifts, Harabigu and Halmoni Were comforting Uhmma on her 'relationship' problems. I wanted to smack her, I saw her with that whore! It's her fault that this is happening!  
  
But instead I turn around and offer Kohaku the present I got him... seeing as no one else did...  
  
"Thank you Sango." He said before even opening it.  
  
I smile, "Silly, you haven't even opened it yet!"  
  
"I know..." He unrapped it and gave me a look of shock, "Wow! Are you serious? A blue eyes? This will do great for my deck! How did you get it?" I smiled, I never really figured out the whole Yu-gi-oh thing, but I did know that as an 8 year old having only three cards made the other kids laugh at him... that was the last thing he needed.  
  
"That would ruin the secret."  
  
He smiled at me, "Thank you!"  
  
"Hey!" Everyone turned around to see my Uhmma standing up yelling at my Father. " I got THE DAMN PAPERS FOR THE DIVORCE NOW SIGN THEM!"  
  
The room went quiet...  
  
divorce...  
  
I ran the words through my mind...  
  
di..vorce...  
  
The room filled with yelling. I sat in the middle of the room between all the fighting, I covered my ears and ran the words through my head,  
  
D..ivorce...  
  
But it's Christmas...  
  
Twenty years... gone...  
  
I hate them... I HATE THEM ALL!  
  
:So when you're dead and gone, Will you remember this night?  
Twenty years now lost.  
It's not right.:  
  
:Their anger hurts my ears. Been running strong for seven years.:  
  
I grab Kohaku's crying form and we run outside, I look him in the eye and hold him close to me,  
  
"Don't you worry Kohaku! It's gonna get better! With the divorce it means no more yelling!"  
  
This just made him cry harder, "I know it hurts Kohaku! But you have to stay strong... you are my strong boy, Kohaku..."  
  
He nodded and wiped his tears away.  
  
"Santa did not come last night... it was because Uhmma and Apa could see him, because they were fighting..."  
  
This brought tears to my eyes, he was so innocent, " Don't call Dad Apa... you know he hates it..."  
  
"He didn't used to..."  
  
I nodded and held him closer to me...  
  
I hope they hurt for what they did!  
  
:Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them.  
It makes no sense at all.:  
  
I looked to the door way as I saw it open.  
  
" Wait... where are you going?"  
  
Everyone trampled outside, I wanted to disspaear, all the neighbors could hear them yelling...  
  
"YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY! A DIVORCE? HONESTLY UHNMEN!"  
  
"I'm leaving, I can't take this house anymore!" Taski said picking up Joon and Ju.  
  
"Moishi, how can you side with Shoniji?"  
  
"Because Sister, HE IS RIGHT YOU ARE A CHEATER!"  
  
"YOU BITCH!" She yelled.  
  
"Please EVRYONE IT'S CHRISTMAS HONESTLY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND ACT NORMAL FOR ONCE, JUST FOR ONCE?" She yelled the last part out so loud she was sure the whole neighborhood heard her, but she didn't care! Not anymore! Just one measly Christmas just one!  
  
Uhmma looked at me and slapped me again, " SANGO, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOUR BULL SHIT! I'M SURE YOU SIDE WITH YOUR APA TOO!"  
  
"He doesn't LIKE TO BE CALLED APA!" I yelled to her face.  
  
"FINE, I'M LEAVING ANYWAYS!" She shot back, "Come Taski, Na! Uhmma, Apa! We're leaving now!"  
  
"But please, it's Christmas, can't we just work it out, just this once?"  
  
:I see them every day. We get along so why can't they?:  
  
I allways get along with Kohaku, I just didn't understand how Uhmma and Dad could never get along, It was supposed to be the kids that argued... so how come it's them that's arguing? I didn't want my Uhmma to leave me! I love her and Dad!  
  
:If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants,  
Then why is there so much pain?:  
  
I threw myself on my Uhmma, "Uhmma! I love you, please don't leave me... don't get a divorce please!"  
  
Uhmma leaned down for me, " Sango-chan,"  
  
Sango-chan... she handn't called me that in such a long time.  
  
"I love you, but please you must understand, it's for the best... This is what me and your father want..."  
  
"Then why do you cry?" I said wiping away her tears...  
  
being her mother...  
  
even though I didn't understand...  
  
"You wouldn't understand my Sango..."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes...  
  
"Remember Sango-chan...You are my strong girl..."  
  
Tears ran down her delicate cheeks...  
  
Before I knew it Everyone was gone, including Uhmma...  
  
They had all gone...  
  
Even Dad had taken Kohaku with him...  
  
HOW DARE THEY TAKE KOHAKU FROM ME!  
  
:So here's your holiday Hope you enjoy it this time.  
You gave it all away.  
It was mine.  
So when you're dead and gone, Will you remember this night?  
Twenty years now lost.  
It's not right:  
  
I let out a scream not caring if all of the neighbors heard, it was all gone anyways, Uhmma, Dad, Kohaku, My family...  
  
There went Christmas...  
  
There went my home...  
  
There went my life...  
  
"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled to the air, "NEVER I WON'T I NEVER WILL! I HATE YOU!  
  
"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! It was supposed to be perfect... IT WAS SUPOSSED TO BE CHRISTMAS!"  
  
I sat on the ground in my front yard... they were all gone and it wasn't even 11:00 A.M...  
  
Soft feather's of snow fell onto the ground...  
  
I looked up.  
  
It was all I wanted for Christmas...  
  
"Merry Christmas..."  
  
:So here's your holiday Hope you enjoy it this time.  
You gave it all away.  
It was mine.  
So when your dead and gone,  
Will you remember this night?  
Twenty years now lost.  
It's not right.  
  
it's not right!  
  
it's not right!  
  
It's not right!:


End file.
